beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Legend Spriggan
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of B-86 Starter Legend Spriggan 7 Merge on July 1st, 2017. Description Takara Tomy's Legend Spriggan is a Balance Type Energy Layer made from four large blades, two of which feature faces on them which are meant to represent the Layer's namesake; Spriggans, monsters of Cornish Faery Lore, and the center of the Layer features a large double bladed ax, meant to represent the weapon of the anime's rendition of this Layer's beast. As part of the God Layer System, Legend Spriggan features gimmicks; The Layer contains metal in the form of an irremovable God Chip. The Layer itself is Dual-Spin, unlike every other Layer before it, with two sets of teeth for Right-Spin Mode and Left-Spin Mode. Due to the asymmetrical design of the Layer, Legend Spriggan's performance changes depending on the spin direction. In Right-Spin Mode, the primary points of contact are the black blades which are sloped to facilitate Upper Attack. While the intended Upper Attack has some success, due to the thickness of the blades however, contact is more likely to be made on the tips of the blades, producing Spike Attack and subsequent high Burst Attack. However, due to how the black blades are shaped and how compact they are, Legend Spriggan can only be used on high friction and high speed rubber Tips such as Xtreme or else the Combination will Self-Burst. In Left-Spin Mode, the primary points of contact are the flat faces of the clear blades which are meant to create Smash Attack. However, due to the nature of the Burst System, such a heavy recoil design creates a high Self-Burst risk instead. While Left-Spin Mode can work against other Left-Spin Layers such as Drain Fafnir, Right-Spin Mode has greater success overall. Due to the high recoil design of the blades, Legend Spriggan is ill-suited for Stationary Combinations, however, the heavy weight of the Layer, shape of the blades and the strong teeth of Legend Spriggan make this Layer a top-tier choice in Attack Combinations. Legend Spriggan has one weakness however. To facilitate the gimmick, two of the teeth on each set are made to the thickness of those found on Single Layers, meaning that the first two teeth on each set will wear down fairly quickly. Due to this, it is recommended to have multiple copies of this Layer and to be prepared to replace it. Use in Attack Combinations Legend Spriggan can be put to use in the Attack Combination Legend Spriggan 0/2/4/5/7 Bump/Meteor/Vortex Xtreme/Variable (Worn). The heavy weight of the 0/2/4/5/7 Bump/Meteor/Vortex Disc and Frame bolsters the Attack Potential of the Layer. The high speed and friction of Xtreme/Variable allows the Layer to Burst or Knock-Out opponents without Bursting the Combination itself while Legend Spriggan's teeth and heavy weight compensates for the Burst risk of heavy Discs and high friction Tips. Overall Takara Tomy's Legend Spriggan's heavy weight and high recoil blades made it one of the most successful Layers for Attack Types in the current metagame. However, with the release of Sieg Xcalibur, which outclasses Legend Spriggan in Right-Spin Attack, and Nightmare Longinus, which outclasses Legend Spriggan in Left-Spin Attack, Legend Spriggan has become outclassed. As such, Takara Tomy's Legend Spriggan is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to any blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-86 Legend Spriggan 7 Merge * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 08: Legend Spriggan 0Under Nothing * B-132 Random Booster Vol. 14 Driger Fang.0.Xt - 05: Legend Spriggan 5Reach Eternal * B-00 Legend Spriggan 7 Merge (Flame Axe Ver.) * B-00 Legend Spriggan (Jashin Ver.) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerLegendSpriggan.png|Legend Spriggan (Official Image) Legend Spriggan (Flame Axe Ver).png|Legend Spriggan (Flame Axe Ver.) Legend Spriggan (Jashin Ver).png|Legend Spriggan (Jashin Ver.) Legend Spriggan (B-111 08 Ver).png|Legend Spriggan 0Under Nothing (B-111 08) Legend Spriggan (B-132 05 Ver).jpg|Legend Spriggan 5Reach Eternal (B-132 05) Trivia * It was the first Burst Beyblade to be released with a Metal God Chip. * Legend Spriggan was the first Dual Rotation Burst Beyblade. References Category:Takara Tomy